sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Mobius Civil War (Story regarding Asonja the Hedgehog and Zoralth)
Disclaimer Some parts of this story have some bits of cursing and loads of gore. If you're sensitive to seeing vulgar language and gore, either does one of the following: *Stop reading *Censor the words in your mind or physically censor it Not being rude, just saying. Anywho, enjoy! Prelude Mobius. The planet with infinite possibilities and many opportunities to many species of all kinds: foxes, wolves, bats, hedgehogs, and much more. Even the most famously known dragons were coexisting with everyone else. The cities of Mobius are busy 24/7 to keep their financial statuses going high, and their people happy and wealthy. Those who wish to live in the working class and gain wealth live in these cities and make fortunes day after day. Those who live in the rural areas also benefit financially, as their crops are a great help to the bussing cities. Of course, Mobius is no utopia and has never been one. Not even the planet before it centuries ago, previously named Earth, was never a utopia. It, unfortunately, collapsed from corruption in all ends: socially, economically, and even politically. Earth was already on a tight string until it finally snapped from too much tension and most humans ended up killing themselves from being too powerful. The Mobians who followed later vowed to themselves to never gain too much power to avoid the same fate. Unfortunately, shortly after this vow, many countries in Mobius suffered from long Civil wars before new laws and rules were made to prevent any more violence for all countries, developing short bursts of world peace. At this current moment from where this story will take place, this will be known as the largest civil war in 20 years. Before the war, it was also one of the longest time periods of peace. Important figures were involved in this civil war, and instead of being against a whole country, it was against two species: hedgehogs and dragons. It started all because of a family of a dragon and a hedgehog developed in the rural parts of Empire City. This caused tension between the two species and erupted into huge fights across the whole country with only those two. Many suffered casualties and only two suffered the most. And their names were Asonja the Hedgehog and Zoralth the Western Dragon: the controversial twin sons of a dragon and a hedgehog, a pair that was never supposed to be made. This is their ''story. Chapter One (Journal Entry) July 23rd, 5:13 AM Hello, My name is Asonja, and I'm an 11-year-old Hedgehog. My mother and father are out fighting the war at this moment I write. My twin dragon brother, Zoralth, is doing the hunting while I'm making sure nobody gets in and raids the household to get food or weapons. I don't get how HE'S the one that gets to go out and hunt. I know he's the dragon in the family and he's way stronger than me, but I don't understand why I have to stay in here doing nothing but writting to some crummy journal! I shouldn't get too invigorated on that subject. All that's bugging me is what exactly started this war. No reliable news source that I can trust hasn't exactly shed some light on what caused the start of this 5 days ago. I'm heading out. I'm sorry Zoralth, but this is bugging me too much. If I die in the war, find my body and give me a proper burial near the house. I'm also sorry, Mom and Dad, for disobeying your orders as well. If I'm not dead, I deserve some form of punishment. Perhaps a whipping like Dad usually gives me and Zoralth when we used to do harmless pranks? Either way, when 8:00 AM hits, I'll go out at that hour to go searching. I'll try my very best not to get killed. 'END OF ENTRY' 8:07 AM I can't do it! There's too much action going on and I can't get myself to go out there. My brother still hasn't returned yet when he said he should be right about now... I have never been this scared in my life. The only time I have been this type of scared is when my Dad pulled out the whip. Now it doesn't phase me anymore since it hurt me so much. I no longer care about it. And one thing I've learned about my Dad's whipping: Death will be accepting me the moment I get close to it. 'END OF ENTRY' Chapter Two (First Person Perspective: Zoralth) "Damn it!" I shout, pushing bushes and sprinting as fast as I could. I didn't care if I didn't catch anything; I was late to the meeting I promised Asonja. I could hear the gunshots, the slices, and the screaming all from here. I could even figure out how far they are just by thinking, and I have never been able to understand how I could do that. Nonetheless, Asonja is worrying about me and I need to make sure I get back in one piece! "There he is, shoot him!" A middle-aged hedgehog several yards behind me shouted. I looked behind me and saw him with a semi-automatic rifle in hand, armed and loaded. Then, he raised the rifle in the air and much more men appeared in the bushes, aiming their rifles at me. I screamed and kept running, probably faster. I could hear them firing at me, the bullets going off my scales and tearing through my wing vertebrae. It hurt so much but I had to keep going. I have to get to Asonja. I closed my eyes and screamed to keep pushing. The next moment I knew, after being in yards of deep forest, I was outside of the forest. I was not tired anymore when I should've been dropping dead right about now. I looked behind me and I noticed something odd; a trail of purple flames was behind me with trees bent in an odd way like something large and fast had gone through the trees and bushes. The sound of firing had stopped, and nothing showed up in the bushes. The trail of purple flames had completely burnt the bushes into a bundle of twigs and the trees were turned into lifeless remnants of oxygen suppliers. I was scared, but I was close to getting back. Suddenly, I heard another scream more than 10 yards to my left and a gunshot in the same position. My gut told me that scream was... No. It can't be. He was supposed to be... "ASONJAA!" I ran to the spot, seeing hedgehog soldiers gathering around a small, black-furred body. My vision went red and I made a roar. I saw the hedgehogs get their guns ready, but I jumped up and grabbed a gun from one of the soldiers, having to break their wrists to do so and shot him square in the head. The second one tried to shoot me, but I took the knife the first one dropped and inserted it into his throat, and pushed the knife to the right to exit the throat, slicing the main artery. The third one tried to retreat, but I switched the rifle I had to automatic and emptied the entire 30 bullet magazine on his spine and neck. I panted and dropped the rifle. I looked at the damage I had made, feeling like I was going to be sick. The first hedgehog soldier had a bullet wound to the head, going straight through the cerebral cortex near the temporal lobe; he was dead. The second soldier had a huge, deep, bloody cut from his throat to the right side of the neck. Feet of blood from where he once stood stained the grass. He was definitely dead. Lastly, the third soldier who was 2 yards ahead of me had exactly 30 bullet wounds on the spine, neck, and the back of the head. All three were dead. I went to the small body that they have gathered around, and, sure enough, it was Asonja. I panicked and searched his body for major wounds, but I did not find any major ones; only a bullet wound to the side. I checked for a pulse and I got a faint and slow beat. I sighed and hugged his unconscious body. "I'm sorry I'm late, Asonja..." I said, my tears obscuring my vision even more. "You're safe now..." I looked at his side to see the blood still flowing. I knew that he would be meeting death soon. So I did what I could by extracting the bullet from his side with my thin, sharp claws and quickly bandaged him. I picked him up and ran back to the house as fast as my body could take me, as I knew I barely had no more energy left after that brutal attack. I'm just glad that Asonja and I aren't dead yet...we wouldn't die separately. We promised we would die together. Chapter Three (FPP: Asonja) I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest, making me scream a bit. My brother came over in a rush, with his claw-hands on my chest. "You're going to be okay, Asonja, stay with me!" He said this in a huge rush like I was going to die. "What are you talking about, Zoralth," I asked him. "I'm perfectly okay." I immediately regretted those words when I looked down at my chest. There was a huge gash across my sternum, several ribs, and where my heart was. I almost panicked but Zoralth calmed me down by closing my eyes with his left wing. "Don't look at it," he pleaded. "It's only going to get worse if you panic! The more pressure, the more you lose blood! Now stay there while I go find the First Aid kit!" I saw him rush off around and about the house while I applied as much pressure as I could with my hands. If our dad managed to come back from work just to see us, he'd give me another whipping for sure... I decided not to fathom with that thought for too long. So I ended up waiting... ...and waiting... ...and waiting... ...and waiting... No sign of Zoralth after a long minute. I was almost getting impatient and just go out to find him as he probably got lost again. Before I even moved a muscle, he came back with bandages and some ointment that mom keeps in her room. He set me down and dabbed a bit of the aloe in the bandage that measured the gash almost perfectly. "Okay, Asonja," Zoralth starts his sentence, "I'm going to need you to take a few breaths to calm down, and grip my tail because you're going to feel some intense pain for a moment...I'm terribly sorry for this but this is all we have." I nodded and grabbed his tail as he had set it on the side of the bed closest to me. After he put just enough aloe on the bandage, he quickly put it on my gash. I could've sworn I heard a sizzling noise as I let out a scream and gripped the hell out of his tail. Zoralth yelped along with my scream as he wrapped the bandage as quickly and as thick as he could. I pant when the scream went away, and I let go of his tail, in which it limped off the bed. "S-sorry about that bro..." I said, trying to pull a weak smile. "Perhaps that was too hard...?" Zoralth just chuckles and shakes his head. "No, it'll fix itself soon." He went back to my bandage, making sure it was evenly distributed across my chest. "There we go," he says, lightly tapping my chest with his chest-claws. "I'd suggest laying here on your back for a few days. I'm not going out there to find you again almost killed by the enemy side." I chuckled and replied, "I know, I know...I was just worried about you more-so than my own body that I got carried away...I even tried fighting off the enemies to find you." "You don't have to do that for me! I'm strong enough to handle myself out there." "Because you weren't beaten by Dad all the time." "Be-" Zoralth was about to say something but sighed and shook his head. "I'm not arguing with you, Asonja. It's not a good time to do that." "But I'm right aren't I," I asked him. Zoralth turned away and got up, his wings folding. "I don't have an answer for that. I'd need more information to find that true." He walked off into his room, wishing me good-night afterward. I found myself laying in bed for a good ten minutes, constantly hearing the gunshots and screaming outside. This made me cringe, mainly in pain, before I brought my Mom's fan from her room and turned it on next to me; it seemed to do the job nicely as I could hear was the relaxing fan. I smiled and laid there on my back, as Zoralth instructed me to do... The next thing I knew was that I was picked up and shaken around. I woke up to this and looked around to see explosions and figurines of soldiers firing and getting hit at each other. My mind soon snapped into place and I began to panic; however, clawed-hands covered my mouth as I felt a sudden calming nature. It was Zoralth who had picked me up and is taking me away from the house. "Wh-what's happening," I asked him with fear in my eyes. "It's too dangerous here," Zoralth replies. "If we stayed any longer, we wouldn't survive the night." I brought my head down and away, just looking at the ground. "So then...we could've been killed and that'd be the end of the war?" "Precisely that." Zoralth kept on running and holding onto me. The city was just up ahead. "I'll take you inside the city as a refuge from the war," Zoralth shouted over the gunshots. "You wait in there, no matter how long it takes! Wait for me to come back to get you out!" I nod as I began to lose my vision from the flying dirt and from my tears trying to clean them out. "O-okay!" I shouted back. It was a long 10 minutes...all I could hear were screaming and shouting of the people who were extremely bias to their own opinions and didn't want anyone bashing at them for it... It's cowardly. Disagreeing with an opinion is also a form of hiding your own opinion from others and respecting the other opinion is also cowardly... ...Who knew that I was around cowards this entire time...was our Mom and Dad trying to teach us that? That the entire world is full of cowards who never learned to accept others opinions and not be afraid to shout out our own opinions to them? Was my Dad trying to teach me to stand up to people who don't like my opinions and try to change it? ...I wish that I didn't know of this any sooner... Epilogue (TPP) As the war was reaching a dramatic end in the outskirts of the city, Zoralth and Asonja headed into the city to seek refuge from the war. To them, it was a surprise nobody noticed them running by... As Zoralth ran with Asonja in his arms, they reached a run-down building that looked like an apartment complex. He flew up to the top floor window that had nobody inside and brought Asonja in there instead. Zoralth tells him that no matter how long it took he had to wait for him to return to treat to him more. Asonja agreed to this and says that he'll wait for him to come back. He'll never leave this floor unless for scavenging for food or water. The plant that was in the corner was the only thing there that can provide him with fresh oxygen from the gunpowder fumes, as pointed out by Zoralth before he leaves... ...And that was 8 years ago from the present date. Zoralth never returned, but Asonja kept his word. Hiding his bandage that had stayed on him for those previous 8 years, Asonja had stayed there with little food and water scavenged once a week. He was horribly underweight and malnourished, and haven't had a good-fulfilling meal since then, causing him to gain depression. The comfort of his apartment and the plant was the only thing that kept him positive, which wasn't enough. He can still hear the gunshots in his head, even though they're long gone. The war took a short end 6 years prior when the teams were brought back together as a treaty was formed. And yet, after all of that, Asonja stayed inside the apartment to wait for Zoralth's return. He was oblivious to what would happen in the next 8 years... To be Continued...'' Category:Stories